Violaciones futuras
by chipikroou
Summary: Aquella tarde en Konoha todo pintaba para ser un día perfecto para salir a pasear, comer un helado, en fin, pero para Suigetsu no lo era, para él era una tarde aburrida. "¡Hasta sin ropa soy sexy, ¿apoco no zanahoria!" Karin desvió la mirada, completamente avergonzada y pasó saliva con dificultad. "Estúpido cara de pez."


No, el mundo de Naruto, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo los tomé prestados :)

* * *

_Violaciones futuras._

Oh, las calles de Konoha, siempre llenas de vida, de alegría. Aquella tarde en particular, todo parecía pintar para un día perfecto, los pajarillos cantaban, los niños jugaban y reían, los enamorados andaban por ahí, repartiendo una empalagosa nube color rosa, de la que se desprendían corazones, con olor y sabor a algodón de azúcar. A los ojos de cualquiera, aquella era una tarde perfecta para salir a pasear como lo hacían Ino y Sakura, ir por un helado como Naruto y Chouji, entrenar quizá como Sasuke, Neji y Lee, leer un libro bajo un árbol justo como lo hacía Hinata, tumbarse en el césped y observar las nubes como Shikamaru (y quedarse dormido en el intento) o simplemente sacar a pasear a tu dueño, como lo hacía Akamaru.

Pero para Suigetsu era una tarde aburrida.

No se quejaba, aquella aldea le había abierto las puertas, todo por unirse a los buenos durante la guerra… pero que va, el no era de los que disfrutaba una tarde soleada y la paz mundial, ¡no! El amaba los combates, le encantaba partir cosas por la mitad y coleccionar espadas, ese era su camino de ninja… o alguna de esas tonterías de las que hablaban en ese lugar. Rodó la mirada, hacía días que molestar a Karin había perdido la diversión, es que la muchacha ya no se molestaba, simplemente lo observaba y se quedaba en silencio o se iba. Y eso no es divertido.

Al menos para Suigetsu no lo era.

Observó a Hinata, sentada bajo aquel árbol, muy interesada en su libro, era demasiado tierna e inocente como para poder molestarla – sin mencionar que Naruto lo evaporaría antes de que el pudiera decir agua – así que ella quedaba descartada; sus ojos se posaron en Tenten, era divertida y no lloriqueaba como la mayoría de las mujeres, aunque no sabía si a aquella podía considerársele mujer, la muy salvaje casi lo descuartizaba un día, todo con tal de matar a una cucaracha que se encontraba detrás de él. Nah, Tenten no.

Torció los labios y el cuello, a lo lejos se encontraba Ino, si… quizá a ella podría molestarla, tenía un carácter similar al de Karin, seguramente también gritaría algún improperio seguido de su nombre e intentaría golpearlo. ¡Si, eso sería divertido! Ya había encontrado a su nueva diversión, nada más y nada menos que Yamanaka Ino, la experta en mentes y la florista más reconocida de la aldea. Sin mencionar que la rubia más atractiva que había visto en toda su vida, pero eso se le quitaba con lo mandona que podía llegar a ser.

Se levantó de donde estaba y caminó en dirección a la rubia, pero entonces algo hizo que desviara su mirada de la Yamanaka.

Sakura salía del sanitario, sorprendentemente la rubia se había quedado afuera, tenía entendido que las mujeres iban en grupos, nunca supo porque. Al observar los helados que sostenía la muchacha comprendió el porque de su estancia en el exterior y no pudo evitar bajar un poco la mirada, justo cuando Sakura se torcía un poco y le preguntaba algo a la rubia, que sin dudarlo inclinó un poco la vista y le observó el trasero a la de cabellos rosados. No pudo despegar la mirada de aquel trasero, nunca antes se había fijado en la de cabellos rosas, era endemoniadamente fuerte y las costillas perforándole los pulmones… gracias, pero no gracias.

– Santas catarinas…

Estaba consciente de la manera enfermiza en que observaba el trasero de la muchacha de cabellos rosados, más no le importó, era un desvergonzado y no dejaría de serlo solo porque ese demonio de cabellos rosas lo pillara actuando como un hombre, o sea de manera natural. Sus ojos la miraban de manera lasciva, podía imaginarse todo lo que era capaz de hacerle a esa muchacha. Una sonrisa socarrona se formó en sus labios al desviar la mirada por unos segundos y toparse con el Inuzuka, al cual había pillado infraganti.

– A que no trae ropa interior.

– ¿Eh? – El muchacho espabiló luego de unos instantes. – Nah, trae tanga.

– ¿Apostamos?

El albino extendió la mano, el castaño la observó unos momentos antes de sonreír y estrechar la mano del de la niebla; ambos voltearon a verse y luego voltearon a ver a Sakura de nuevo… el único problema, era saber si traía tanga o no traía nada y ninguno de los dos sabía como hacer eso. Quitarle el pantalón a Sakura en frente de todos los visitantes de la plaza no era lo más acertado… al menos no si pretendías conservar tu vida. Suigetsu observó a su alrededor, hasta notar a una pareja de cabellos castaños y ojos perlados.

¡Un Hyuuga, como anillo al dedo, carajo!

– ¡Neji-san! ¿Me ayudas con algo, por favor? Te conviene…

Suigetsu sonrió, enseñando todos sus afilados dientes, ganándose una mueca extraña por parte de la castaña y un parpadeó desconfiado por parte del aludido, quien desvió la mirada hacia el Inuzuka y luego de enarcar una ceja se despidió de la muchacha y asintió.

– ¿Qué necesitas?

– ¿Podrías activar tu Byakugan y ayudarnos con una duda?

Neji pareció dudarlo, más aquellos dos eran unos animalitos inofensivos, no perdería nada con ayudarlos… seguramente estaban buscando a Akamaru.

– Supongo.

– Debe estar por allá.

El muchacho señaló, justo en dirección a donde se encontraba la muchacha de ojos jade, cuyos pantalones blancos habían creado sensación en la mayoría de los hombres.

– Si trae ropa interior, me desnudo, si no trae ropa interior, te desnudas tu. – Susurró el albino por lo bajo.

Kiba asintió. Neji entrecerró un poco los ojos, activó el Byakugan de nuevo y observó en dirección a donde apuntaba el albino, topándose con algo que lo hizo desviar la mirada de inmediato y, para su desgracia, sonrojarse un poco. ¿Qué carajo era lo que aquellos dos querían saber? Aquello era lo más vergonzoso y denigrante que había hecho en su vida. Apretando los puños volteó a verlos a ambos, molesto.

– ¿Trae ropa interior o no? – Preguntó Suigetsu, brincando en su lugar.

– Eso no les importa.

– ¡Si o no! Si no nos dices, le diremos que estabas viendo a través de su ropa con el Byakugan. – Comentó el albino, con tono serio.

Neji juntó tanto las cejas, que los menores dudaron que en algún momento las pudiera volver a separar. Con los labios blancos por la furia y los dientes bien apretados, apenas y pudo pronunciar.

– Si.

– ¡Si!

El grito de Suigetsu se escuchó por todo el lugar, haciendo que la mayoría de las personas que se encontraban por ahí voltearan a verlo. El muchacho no tardó nada en deshacerse de sus prendas y comenzar a bailar por todo el lugar, completamente desnudo. Neji desapareció en una nube de humo, completamente molesto, Hinata corrió a cubrirle los ojos a Hanabi, Ino soltó su helado y Naruto casi se atragantó con el suyo.

– ¡No se supone que debería gustarte! – Gritó Kiba enfurecido y rojo hasta las orejas.

Suigetsu le enseñó el dedo en medio y corrió hacia el pequeño lago. Pasó justo a lado de una pelirroja que iba llegando, llevaba en sus manos un bento y un vaso con refresco, los cuales fueron a dar al suelo, al tiempo que sus labios se separaban en una mueca de sorpresa y sus ojos observaban abiertos de par al hombre desnudo que ahora corría alrededor de ella.

Después de dejar salir un aullido y agitarse enfrente de la muchacha, la cual desvió la mirada completamente avergonzada, corrió por su ropa y salió huyendo del lugar. Ya había encontrado otra manera de molestar a Karin. Oh, si, esa zanahoria no podría librarse de él. Se detuvo a una distancia prudente, se puso la ropa interior y formó un cono con sus manos.

– ¡Hasta sin ropa soy sexy, ¿apoco no zanahoria?!

Karin desvió la mirada, completamente avergonzada y pasó saliva con dificultad, quería molestarse… pero por alguna razón no podía, se lo había imaginado tantas veces de esa manera, que el ver aquello concretarse la había impactado demasiado.

_Estúpido cara de pez. Mneh… _

Se acomodó los lentes en el puente de la nariz y se giró, indignada, intentando no voltear atrás y controlar el sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas. Aun podía escuchar la estúpida risa de Suigetsu.

_No respondo por violaciones futuras…_

* * *

**¿Gusta, no gusta? Justifique su respuesta. No se crean.**

¡Ya había escrito esta sección y la maldita pagina lo borró! Peor bueeeeeeeno, como les iba a decir, antes de que esta cosa borrara todo: Esto salió de una imagen que me enseñó un amigo en la mañana, en esta Karin salía sumamente avergonzada y Suigetsu corría alrededor de ella (o eso supusimos), así que tuve que escribir la historia de como sucedía aquello, porque no me dejaba en paz.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado, no es un SuiKa lleno de amor y corazones, nooooo, yo no soy así. Además ellos fueron creados para ser cachondos, admítanlo... bueno, la mayoría de las viñetas o historias que he leído de ellos son así: cachondas. No me culpen, es culpa de la internet que corrompe mi inocente mente (?) jajajaja, bueno no tan así.

Espero les guste :D A mis antuguos lectores, si me leen, les mando un besote, los extraño y los amo... los nuevos, les mando un beso, los amo, sean bienvenidos :D y no los extraño pero tengan por seguro que los extrañaré. Son los mejores, todos :3

**Chipikroou.**

_Miércoles 17 de Julio del año 2013_


End file.
